


I Heard Your Heart Say Love

by acciomediumdrip



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Madison McCarthy - Freeform, Mason McCarthy - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Twincest, cheerios, creepy incest twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomediumdrip/pseuds/acciomediumdrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent afternoon proves to be just what Madison and Mason need to learn something new about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Heart Say Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gigi42 for betaing (psst she's written McCarthy shenanigans as well)
> 
> title from "Love, Love, Love" - Avalanche City

 

Madison really doesn’t like boys.

Not high school boys anyway.

She doesn’t like the way they swagger around the McKinley halls rough-housing and exchanging foul banter. She doesn’t like their loud voices, or their sweaty, teen-boy smell or their endless posturing.

She especially doesn’t like the way she notices their eyes wandering up her bare legs to the hem of her cheerio skirt, the way their gaze dips towards her chest when they’re supposed to be discussing a class project. She experiences a twinge of irritation when she notices their eyes on her friends as well, or hears a snippet of lewd conversation that makes her blush in embarrassment and fume with anger.

Mason isn’t like other boys.

Mason is passionately upbeat, unwaveringly optimistic, and ceaselessly genuine. He wears his heart on his sleeve and never has anything but kind words for anyone. He never looks at her and her friends with anything but respect.

Madison loves Mason more than anyone else in the world.

“Do you ever feel so much, it’s like you can’t contain it anymore, like you’re just going to explode if you can’t manage to just do _something_?” Mason murmurs, interrupting the train of Madison’s thoughts.

They’re in her room, all pink frills and pure-white cotton eyelet. Mason stretching out on the rug while Madison sprawls across her twin bed. 

Madison lets the question fall into the empty space between them, sitting there gathering weight, then leans over the edge of her mattress to stare down at Mason.

And yes, she can believe Mason would feel like that. Mason, who squeezes more animation into every simple movement, who talks like the world is constantly and naturally bending towards his will. Green eyes sparkling with a thousand endless questions and ideas. She’s never felt _too much_ but she can believe Mason when he says he does, thinks she might know what he means.

Madison smiles at her brother, “Of course, that’s what life is.”

Mason grins back at her but there’s a mischievous look to his eyes.

“So what do you do? When you feel like that?”

“I do whatever I want, whatever I want most.”

“And that’s how you feel alive?”

“I guess it’s something like that.”

“I want to feel alive.”

Madison cracks up, they are talking around in circles and they both know it. “You are such a moron sometimes,” Madison gets out through her laughter, lobbing her pillow down at Mason.

“Hey!”

A second later Madison’s pillow comes flying back at her, hitting her square in the face, “Ouch! Watch it,” Madison yells.

Madison launches herself off the bed to tackle him, who lets out a giddy shriek in retaliation as he tries half-heartedly to dislodge her from on top of him with Madison yelling and laughing the whole time.

Mason finally manages to twist them around, rolling until his arms are bracketed around Madison’s face. Madison gasps at the feel of Mason’s weight on her, his knee propping him up between her legs.

“What I want the most? Anything?”

Mason’s not laughing anymore; he’s looking at her expectantly, watching her face like he’s desperate to pick up any small clue to what she might be thinking.

Madison feels her breath rush out in a gush. It takes just about a second for her to flick through seventeen years of memories with Mason by her side. Re-questioning every glance, every knowing smile, every shared secret- the furtive acts of childhood curiosity.

Because Madison has always _looked_. She’s always known that there was something a little _off_ about the two of them, a sliver of something meant for closed doors and the hush-silence of night. Not wrong, just, something that only makes sense in the sphere of their own little world. Because how could anything she shared with her brother be anything but good? 

They just stare for a minute more, drinking in the sight of each other’s gaze without awkwardness - they know each so well, they can be totally exposed with each other.

“That’s right,” Madison breathes in a whisper, “I’d do anything I wanted.”

Mason’s lips part as he lets out a breath, his face unreadable, like he’s still catching up with something he can’t quite believe, like his wildest dreams coming true before his eyes.

Madison surges up suddenly and crashes their lips together, all pressure and teeth and blissful inhibition. It’s like pieces sliding into place, coming home, and the logical conclusion of everything they have been to each other for as long as she can remember.

Madison feels Mason move against her, getting closer and responding to the easy pressure of her lips, meeting her with gentle swipes of his tongue, dipping his head to get closer still.

“This is-”

“Don’t-” Madison begs, “Don’t talk, just-”

“Perfect- Everything-” Mason whispers against the skin of her cheek, “I’ve thought, half-thoughts, for so long, but I wasn’t sure, oh-”

“I know, I know, me too.”

“It’s the only thing that was missing.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Madison urging Mason closer with her hands on his shoulders, combing through his hair, cupping his face.

Madison marvels at Mason, warm and real above her, well and truly hers. Her hands slip down to find his slim waist, curling her fingers tight around him. Digging into the thick polyester of his cheerio uniform, pulling him against her and urging a rhythm out of his randomly jerking hips until they’re sort of grinding against each other in heady blissful friction.

“Ah! Maddy slow down.”

“I just want to know you’re really here, that this is really happening,” Madison pants.

“I’m here, God am I here. Just-” Mason untangles himself from Madison, tucks his legs under him and says in all seriousness, “The uniform, you know, can’t risk mussing the uniform.”

Madison folds her legs underneath her, feeling a little light headed as she sits up.

“Your uniform, really?” Madison mutters, smiling all the same, “What kind of horny teen boy are you?”

“The kind that is in love with his sister,” Mason grins, placing his hands on either side of Madison’s face and sweeping them both into another breathless kiss.

 


End file.
